


𝙼𝚢 𝚂𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝙴𝚐𝚐

by Strawberrymilk932



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 8i, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrymilk932/pseuds/Strawberrymilk932
Summary: Welcome Reader to my story! This story is based of my headcanon that Tommy will be the vessel for the egg which is why when he was immune to it whenever Bad and Ant made him step on it. However, the egg was pleased with Tommy's immunity and his overall power and wants Bad and Ant to lock him down there so, when the time comes, it can consume and use Tommy's body as a personal vessel. This is why Ant and Bad are trying to get ways to trap Tommy down there with him
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	𝙼𝚢 𝚂𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝙴𝚐𝚐

It was January, the year 2021 when Tommy was first found to be immune to the egg. BadBoyHalo and AntFrost were angry over the fact that Tommy couldn't join the egg empire, but somehow, Ant was more concerned about why Bad was more frustrated about it than anything else. "Bad, don't get so angry about Tommy right now...We can always recruit Tubbo, AwsomeSam, and CaptainPuffy...maybe even Technoblade if we can find him," He said as Bad turned and soon nodded, still disappointed in Tommy's immunity.

["Children, stop this bickering"]

AntFrost and BadBoyhalo immediately stopped and bowed before the egg as the veins swung back and forth from the echoing voice that only those infected can hear. "We are sorry, egg...we love you..." BadBoyHalo said as the egg's menacing chuckle rang out.

["I love you too, my loyal subjects. Tell me, who was that young, blonde hair child who speaks of me cussing?"]

"His name is Tommyinit...We call him Tommy for short, he is one of the youngest of this land and he is known for being very, very annoying...but he can be sweet when needed. He is also, oddly immune to you, egg lord..." Bad answered as the egg was in deep thought of that male. How is he able to not be affected by it's presence? The boy he brought cried when near them, the male begged for help..but this boy, he holds no fear of them, hears them, or takes them seriously. He liked that boy; his sarcasm, his strength, his smartness when getting Bad to believe him than portalling him out of the trap.

["Tommy...what a lovely name for a vessel...when my time comes, I want a body that will help me rule and concour every spect of land....Tommy....Tommy...Yes, yes he will be my vessel...he will be my body...I demand you find that boy and keep him down here..I demand you make sure he never escapes...I'll use all my power to make him fall in my power... then, you will bow before him..as I take his body."]

AntFrost was about to speak about Tommy might be hard to be a vessel before BadBoyHalo stood up and grabbed AntFrost and ran out.

.

The pouring rain tapped againts the window as Tommy layed on his bed and swinging his legs back and fourth as he hummed as he texted Tubbo before a new contact came up ***-***-***, pressing it as he soom widen his eyes and soon realized it was bad.

BadBoyHalo;  
Tommy!

Tommyinnit;  
What the fuck!?  
How the hell did  
you get my contact,  
you lunatic

Tommy sat up as he and Bad furiously texted and he soon widened his eyes whenever he heard footsteps beside his door, looking up and widening his eyes, he was immediately met with the last message before his door was busted down from the hinges. Tommy tried to immediately jump over past Bad, but the male soon, from his training, grabbed Tommy between his waist. He soon tried to get the struggling Tommy into his bed as he soon damped chloroform into a rag, as Tommy screamed and fought before a rag was placed on his mouth.

He smiled as he held Tommy like he was first holding a baby. "Bad, why are you acting like this to him? The egg said AFTER Tommy was his vessel..." He said, thinking Bad was praising him, but the demon looked at him and soon walked away with the boy, Ant following him. When they got back to Eggtopia, Badboyhalo entered the egg room as he can feel Tommy awakening from his slumber. "Shhh..Hush now Tommy..." He whispered and soon walked to the egg as he bowed with one knee.

["I am very pleased...take him to a wall...I shall wrap my veins around his arms and legs and hold onto him until he is under my influence.."]

"Yes, Egg" Ant said as they took Tommy to a wall close to the egg and gently sat him up. Blood veins sprouted from the red bits as it wrapped around the boy, almost as if trying to pull him into the wall as they all went silent. Except, Tommy awoke. His baby blue eyes widen as he looked around and soon laughed. "Haha, what a sick, lucid dream!!! Hold on, I need to pinch myself.." He joked, thinking he was in a dream, almost as if he wasn't getting kidnapped until he soon had a weird feeling, this was..way too detailed. AntFrost came over and pinched Tommy's cheek as a loud 'ow' entered the underground cave as he realized he wasn't dreaming. "SAMMMMMM!" He called out, but no one was online except the three. "Tommy..Tommy, no..shhh..Tommy, you're special!" Bad said as Tommy was confused on how he was special about all this, "Tommy, the egg chose you..you will be the egg's vessel and body!! Isn't that great!!" He said as Tommy started to scream louder. 

"Tommy!! Stop, please, calm down!" Badboyhalo yelled as he soon covered Tommy's mouth and realized that Bad was crying, "T-...Tommy....remember....remember that statue I made you...of you holding that disc?" He asked as Tommy slowly nodded his head, "Yes, yes...and when...when I visited you on your days of Exile?" He asked as Tommy nodded again. "Exactly! Tommy...I love you, not like that! Platonically...you are someone I want to protect..." He said, cupping Tommy's cheek. "You see, Tommy...the egg protects me...it defends me...it loves me, and I love it....but...but Tommy that made me realize....that....you...you can be safe now! Every day I was left worried that you were getting hurt...now look at you, Tommy! You're here...you're with me! You're safe....safe..." Bad said and hugged Tommy as the blonde British man was terrified. "Bad! Sam is coming!" He said.

Bad suited up and went to leave until Tommy shook. "Bad, don't leave me!...I'm scared.." He said as Bad stopped immediately and walked over, shushing him. "Tommy, don't worry...we are gonna get Sam away...but I'll come right back...just stay there....stay there..."


End file.
